This is the life or not!
by dragracer44
Summary: When Miley tells her secret to everyone at school, things change. Suddenly, Miley misses her old life as just Miley. How will she undo her wish? Find out now! Remember, please Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the life (or not!)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This Hannah Montana story is about Miley and her double life. She's sick of keeping her other life from the kids at school, so she tells. Things are great at first, but then things get out of control and Miley wishes that she hadn't told. Will Miley be able to undo the wish? Or will her life be stuck like this forever? Remember, please Read&Review!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The secret is out!

It was a beautiful day as Miley Stewart was walking to Biology.

"Hey Miley," Miley's best friend Lilly said to her, as she caught up with her in the hall.

"Hey Lilly," Miley said to her, in a annoyed tone.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked in a gentle tone.

"Nothing really," Miley told her. "I just wish that the kids knew the other side of my life."

"Why?" she asked, shocked.

"Because then I could be more popular," Miley told her. "At lunch, I'm going to tell the kids that I'm Hannah Montana."

"But Miley-" Lilly started, but then her best friend Oliver Oaken came up and said, "Hi guys!"

"Hi, Oliver," Miley said. "I have some great news!"

"Really? What is it?" Oliver asked.

Before Miley could explain, Lilly cut in. "She's going to tell everyone at lunch that she's Hannah Montana, which I think is stupid."

"Why?" Oliver asked. "That's awesome!"

"What?" Lilly asked in disbelief. "Why do you guys think that it's awesome?"

"Because," Oliver said, and then Miley finished with him. "Popularity!!!"

"Oh." Lilly said, and then she sighed. Then she walked off to Biology without her excited best friends.

At lunch, Miley entered the lunchroom with Oliver with her jacket on to hide her clothes and her wig inside her jacket. Miley was very nervous about the way that the kids would react after they found out that Miley was Hannah Montana.

"Here I go," Miley said.

"Good luck," Oliver told her.

Miley stood up on the table and said loudly, "Everyone, I have something to tell you."

Everyone faced her, and then Mrs. Kunkle saw her, and said, "Stewart, get off of the table!"

"In a minute, Mrs. Kunkle," Miley said to her. "I have something that I want to say to everyone."

Everyone waited, and then Miley put on her wig. She showed her clothes, and said. "I'm Hannah Montana."

The kids gasped, and some even fainted.

Mrs. Kunkle couldn't belive what she had just heard. She asked questiongly, "Stewart, are you really Hannah Montana?"

"Does it look like I would lie to you?" Hannah asked.

"No," Mrs. Kunkle said, and then she fainted. After the secret was out, Miley felt really good, as she stood in the lunchline and got her lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the life (or not!)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This Hannah Montana story is about Miley and her double life. She's sick of keeping her other life from the kids at school, so she tells. Things are great at first, but then things get out of control and Miley wishes that she hadn't told. Will Miley be able to undo the wish? Or will her life be stuck like this forever? Remember, please Read&Review!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Changes

After Miley got home, she went straight up to her room.

"Hey bud. How was school today?" Miley's dad asked her as he entered her room.

"Fine," Miley told him. "I told the kids that I was Hannah Montana.

"You did what?" Miley's dad asked. "Why did you do that?"

"Because, now I don't have a secret to hide," Miley replied. "Plus, I wanted to."

"Why?" Miley's dad asked.

"Because then I could be popular," Miley said to him. "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"I'm sorry honey,' Miley's dad said to her. "I'm glad to see that you're happy though."

"Thanks," Miley told him. "School will probably be different tomorrow though now that the kids know I'm Hannah Montana."

"Well I don't know about that," Robbie said to her. "School might still be the same, just people will like you more."

"We'll have to wait and see tomorrow," Miley told him.

The next day as Miley went to Biology, Amber and Ashley came up to her and started pushing each other out of the way to talk to Miley first.

"Hey Miley," Amber said, trying to push Ashley out of the way.

Miley turned around and asked, "Amber, why are you talking to me?"

"I don't know," Amber said to her. "Want to go to the mall on Saturday?"

"Aww man! That's what I was going to say," Ashley said, pushing Amber.

"That's a really nice offer Amber," Miley told her. "But I already made plans with Lilly to go to the mall. Maybe we'll meet up with you there and then we can make plans to hang out together or something!"

"Okay," Amber told her. "See you there!"

Once Amber left, Ashley asked in a whiny voice, "What about me?"

"You can come too Ashley," Miley said. "But you don't have to though."

"Are you kidding?" Ashley asked. "See you there!"

Miley couldn't wait to tell Lilly!


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the life (or not!)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This Hannah Montana story is about Miley and her double life. She's sick of keeping her other life from the kids at school, so she tells. Things are great at first, but then things get out of control and Miley wishes that she hadn't told. Will Miley be able to undo the wish? Or will her life be stuck like this forever? Remember, please Read&Review!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: More fans!

Miley caught up with Lilly in the hall.

"Lilly, I have some great news," Miley said excitedly.

"What is it?" she asked, eager to hear what the news was.

"Amber and Ashley said that we could hang out with them," Miley said, jumping up and down.

"Are you serious?" Lilly asked, excitedly. "That is so cool!"

Lilly started jumping up and down with Miley, and then people started to stare.

"Sorry," Miley said.

"That's okay Hannah," the kids said to her in unison. People had been calling her that a lot lately, and it was starting to kind of annoy Miley.

At the mall on Saturday, Miley and Lilly were at the salon.

"I can't belive that we're going to hang out with Amber and Ashley," Lilly said excitedly.

"I know," Miley said, with a little squeal.

After Miley and Lilly finished getting their nails done, they met Amber and Ashley at the food court.

"Hey guys," Miley said to them.

"Hey Miley," they said to her.

"Are you guys hungry yet?" Miley asked them.

"Not really, but if you guys want something, I'll pay for it," Amber said to them.

"Thanks, Amber. That's nice of you to offer, but we're fine," Miley said to her.

"Okay," Amber said. "Just let me know when you guys get hungry."

"Okay," Miley said to her, and then Miley motioned them to lean in closer, so that the other people couldn't hear their conversation. "I know I told everyone my secret, but I'm trusting everyone, including you guys to not tell."

"Don't worry," Ashley said to her, "We won't."

Just then, Amber and Ashley yelled to everyone, "Hey everyone, I see Hannah Montana!"

"Where?" they all yell excitedly.

"Right here!" they say, pointing to Miley.

"Miley?!?!" they all exclaim together, in a loud voice.

'Yes," Miley said, standing up on a table. "I'M HANNAH MONTANA!"

Everyone gasps, and then people start chasing after her.

"Ahhh!!!" Miley screams, running away from the chasing fans.


	4. Chapter 4:The wish

**This is the life (or not!)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This Hannah Montana story is about Miley and her double life. She's sick of keeping her other life from the kids at school, so she tells. Things are great at first, but then things get out of control and Miley wishes that she hadn't told. Will Miley be able to undo the wish? Or will her life be stuck like this forever? Remember, please Read&Review!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The wish

When Miley got home, it was raining. She had to run in the rain, plus she had stuff stuck in her hair from the fans.

"Hey bud, what happened to you?" Robbie Ray said as soon as he saw his daughter.

"More people found out that I was Hannah Montana," Miley told him. "Things are getting out of control. I wish that I hadn't told."

"Then why did you tell?" Robbie asked her. "You knew that this would happen."

"I know," Miley told him. "But I didn't think that it was going to get this out of control. I mean, look at me dad. I look like a pinata threw up on me."

"I know," Robbie said. "I'm sure that you'll figure out something."

"Thanks, dad," Miley said, as she gave him a hug.

Miley went upstairs and emailed Lilly a message. It said:

Lilly,

meet me at my house in 10.

Miley.

Miley pressed send and in 10 minutes, Lilly showed up on her skateboard.

"I got your message, what's up?" Lilly asked Miley as she stopped her skateboard.

"I need you to help me devise a plan," Miley said.

"Okay," Lilly said. "If only you had a secret angel that could turn back time."

"Lilly, that's a great idea," Miley said excitedly.

"But..." Lilly started, but Miley didn't let her finish.

"We need to have a angel that can turn back to the exact moment when I was standing up on the table.

POOF!!!!

This was all a dream! This hadn't really happened. Miley was still standing on the table though, getting ready to tell her secret.

"Stewart, you get off this table right now, or you're going to take a trip to the principal's office," Mrs. Kunkle said to her.

"Right, sorry," Miley said to her, getting down from the table.

Miley went back over to Oliver, who had a disappointing look on his face.

"What happened? I thought that you were going to tell them," Oliver said to her.

"I know. But I just had a dream, and everything was out of control," Miley told him.

"You did?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I did," Miley said to him. "I think that I don't need to tell my secret to everyone just yet. I like my life just the way it is, and I really don't think that I'll be telling everyone that I'm Hannah Montana soon."

"Okay. Good decision," Oliver said to her, and the two headed off to get some lunch in the lunchline.


End file.
